


A Silent Saint

by thesoundofnat



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bullies attack again and only one person decides to help Steve. High school AU. Steve and Bucky's first meeting. A teeny mention of violence at the start. Mute!Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

Steve wasn’t a lone wolf by choice. It’s just that no one wanted to give him the time of the day. He’d gotten used to it now, but it didn’t mean he liked it. He didn’t like being lonely.

It was a gloomy morning. He was on his way to class when he was suddenly jumped by the usual gang that refused to leave him alone. The jocks. The seniors. The ones who didn’t pay any mind to the fact that he was 15 and skinny and weak. It didn’t matter to them. They beat him up anyway.

And when they left him on the floor as the bell rang only one single person decided to give him a helping hand.

Bucky Barnes. Steve had seen him around, but they didn’t share any classes. He was almost as small as Steve, though he seemed to have more potential of bulking up. He held out his hand and waited for Steve to grab it, not saying a word as he hauled him to his feet.

“Thank you,” Steve said quickly, his voice raspy. Bucky just nodded, and the curtness made Steve think that he’d turn and leave now that he’d done his good deed, but he stayed, staring at Steve, looking as if he was in pain himself.

“I...I guess I should go to class,” Steve mumbled, picking up his bag. “Thanks again.”

But Bucky grabbed his arm, his grip gentle but firm. Steve jumped at the touch, and his hand let go immediately. He then shook his head.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “What?”

Bucky, who looked like a pretty tough kid, started gnawing on his lower lip, seemingly conflicted. He then reached into his own bag, taking out a notebook and a pen, quickly scribbling something down. Steve waited patiently, albeit feeling very confused.

Bucky shoved the book into Steve’s hands, still not saying anything.

‘You need to go to the school nurse.’

Steve looked up at Bucky again. “No, no, I’m fine. There’s no need for that.”

Bucky frowned, grabbing the notebook again and writing a few more words before showing it to him. ‘You’re hurt.’

“It’s really not necessary,” Steve replied, feeling slightly overwhelmed. No one had ever cared enough to want to send him to the nurse.

Bucky sighed in frustration, writing with more vigor now. ‘I’ll come with you.’

Steve couldn’t protest as Bucky all but dragged him to the nurse, and it didn’t take long for Steve to figure out that Bucky wasn’t able to actually talk. That he was mute.

Steve would have to work on making his own handwriting more legible.


End file.
